Demon Goddess
by omgahitsbritt08
Summary: Hermione has always been Harry’s friend since the age of 7. She helps him through his abuse and brings food from home so he doesn’t starve. Hermione feels that she is in love with him. She feels drawn to him and to keep him safe. **Full Summary Inside**
1. Chapter 1

Blood………

Full Summary-

Hermione has always been Harry's friend since the age of 7. She helps him through his abuse and brings food from home so he doesn't starve. Hermione feels that she is in love with him. She feels drawn to him and to keep him safe. What happens when she moves and she moves 3 years later. But does she really leave him for all those years. Then meets Harry again a year later at Hogwarts but everything is not what it seems? Will they be friends or will enemies get in between them. The day they shook hands on the train was the day they sealed the prophecy that was made over a millennia ago seals them to their fate.

Hermione is not your average witch she is half demon goddess and the one and only Hogwarts Heiress. She has powers that no one will know about. She is the best friend of Harry Potter or is there more that doesn't meet the eye? What will happen when he finds out that bracelet and necklace he wears is not your ordinary jewelry.

What happens when Harry asks Cho to the Yule Ball and not Hermione? What will happen when Hermione says Yes to Viktor Krum. Jealousy gets you no where but in trouble. Arguments escalates into time travel.

Hermione finds her self in the marauders era and stays from the ending of fourth year til the day Voldemort comes and take what is precious of Hermione and destroys it. Singing, blood rituals, pranking, training, werewolve, teaching, battles and changing people one individual at a time. What happens when she tries to save Lily and James at the last minute but secretly. What does Dumbledore have to do with all the incidents? Will Lily and James live, will Sirius go to Azkaban, and what does vampires have to do with all this?

What will happen and will they finally admit their deepest secrets and desires? But most of all will Harry have a family and what happens when the death eaters are already inside Hogwarts and they are who you would never expect to betray you.

**Chapter 1:**

Blood………

Blood………

……………war……………………Destruction……………………………war…………………

Destruction…………………..Death……..murders………..greed…………prejudice……….

……_.A world of death……………._

Remember the first time you were ever truly scared? You couldn't do anything about it. What if you could? Would you stop the thing from scaring you or would you let it scare you and then scare someone else or possibly millions.

Year of 896

Merlin Ambrosius is known as the most powerful wizard and is the Founder of Magic has just became speechless and alittle afraid for the future. The founding four fathers Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin are having arguments over what kind of students should be allowed in to Hogwarts. This argument has just set the future of blood shed and destruction into motion.

:FLASHBACK:

"_Purebloods should have a different education then Muggleborns or at least separate them. They need to have a separate education." Salazar Slytherin said. Godric has had enough if Salazar goes and starts separating wizards by blood the future will not look good. _

"_We will not have discrimination at this school! This is a school should accept anyone white, black, muggleborn or pureblood. There will be absolutely separation when that starts the opinions and views of others will change do to superiority and we will not have that just because of someones blood status their lower. That's bloody hell ridiculous to me.!" Godric practically yelled. Rowena and Helga jumped. Its not every day that Godric Gryffindor curses. _

"_That's it try and persuade me that I am not superior to a mudd—muggleborn if you want my help with this tortuous school!" Salazar exclaimed. Rowena knew that it was her turn to speak to her husband._

"_Salazar just think about this. If we separate muggleborns and purebloods what do you think will happen to each of them?" Rowena asked her husband. Her husband thought for a second while pinching the bridge of his nose and then said "They will get an education that is exactly the same. They will have easier classes for adjusting muggleborns to the Wizarding World." Salazar replied with a huff. _

"_Salazar you are absolutely wrong. That's not what will happen. There will be discrimination. Muggleborns will be shunned from the Wizarding World or be treated nothing more then house elves. Muggleborns are just as powerful as a pureblood." Rowena told her husband. Salazar look surprised and had a look of concentration and deep thinking._

"_I understand. Fine, no separation." Salazar sounded defeated. Merlin thought this would be a good time to come in and speak to them. _

_:FLASHBACK OVER:_

Merlin knocks and walks in seeing that the four of them were seated in armed chairs around a table by the fireplace. They all look up and expecting him to say something. He always brought either good or bad news.

"I have some bad news. I decided to look in the future from a millennia from now. It is not good as we hoped. All the good we do here will be wasted it will be for nothing." They all started to protest at once. He raised his hand up as to silence them all.

"I have met with someone special to me. I have explained and showed her what the problem is and how we will accomplish of getting the problem under control. Her name is Goddess Erise descendent of Athena daughter of Zeus." He stopped there.

He grabbed his staph did a circular motion in mid-air and a portal opened. Out came a beautiful woman with long black wavy hair and with black eyes with flicks of different color browns in them. She wore a black V-neck gown that showed off her luscious curves.

"I never get used to traveling like that Merlin. I swear I didn't even know where I was going to end up. O hello?." Erise said; she just now noticed the founding four when she came in.

"Good afternoon my lady." They all said while bowing. It's a sign of respect for Goddess like herself; she didn't like that one bit.

"Thank you but you do not have to bow. You have my respect from what you are doing in this school and what is to come." She proclaimed. She decided now is the time to explain what she will be doing and what they will be doing.

"Merlin has explained of what the future is like in the many years to come? I will explain but I can't give out any details for that will ruin the future possibly even more." She said softly. Then she began "The future is nothing but blood, destruction, murders, greed and more prejudice wizards and witches. We will changed that an to do so I will give up my daughters soul I carry in this pendant." She raised a red amulet necklace hanged on her neck glowed in different colors as if the soul could speak to you. "We will then choose a Hogwarts heir or heiress. This heir or heiress will have a soul mate. They are rare to find but this heir or heiress will have one that will be closer then even a soul bond couldn't break them apart. The heir or heiress will have pieces of your qualities. I have a spell that you all four will use." Erise stopped there so they could get what she is asking of them. They would have to give up part of their soul like they did to Hogwarts.

Erise then began of what it will entitle to them.

"You will have to give up half of your soul like you did for Hogwarts. No you will not die because the heir or heiress won't be born til a millennia from now. The heir or heiress will get his/her powers while he/she progress with her original power. Arianna will protect his/her even with her life. She will also be his/her mentor, trainer and most importantly they will become friends. When he/she mission is complete their will be more missions to keep the timeline balanced therefore he /she will become immortal at the age of seventeen through twenty-five. They will be two halves when the time is right Arianna will become one with the heir/heiress. You will all see him/her in the future he/she will find you and may need your guidance. He/she will have your powers he/she will also have Arianna powers. We will get into that later." She said. She took a long breath and looked at the Founding Four and waiting on their decision.

"I accept I will do it. I do not want blood and destruction on my hands if I am not doing any of the killings it gets rather boring." Salazar pronounced. Rowena smiled at her husband and said

"I agree with Sal I accept I rather not have mess on my hands. And with all are powers put together their will be no one absolutely no one one stronger then him/her and with a mate by his/her side with power that can rival his/her own I am all for it." She said clapping her hands together.

"I agree with them. I accept, I would like to see who he/she is because he/she will be one hell of a wizard/witch. Hogwarts will need someone to care for her and her beauty." Godric said then turned to look at his wife Helga who has been silent for the last half hour. She smiled at him and grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"I agree. I would be honored to do this and it will seem like I have child out there. It is actually sweet if you think about helping out millions. What powers will he or she develop just give us the basics?" Helga asked softly.

"Well, from Arianna he/she will probably become a timetress, astro-projecting, quick-learning (being ahead of everyone else) and many others. But with your powers and Arianna's he/she will probably be a quick-learner, quick with a wand, he/she will be a leader not a follower, loyal, brave, he/she will learn, care, trust, love, others. He/she will have compassion, a heart of gold, he/she will be smart, he/she will have beautiful ambitions, he/she will be resourceful, cunning and most of all he/she won't know what he/she is until he/she learns what they mean. He/She will try and be perfect in everyway." She finished while saying the last bit quick and steady.

Erise knew that this Hogwarts heir or heiress will be perfect or he/she will try to be. Arianna has told her that the Hogwarts child is indeed a heiress. Erise smiled at that and held the amulet to her heart.

"How will we choose which child will be are heir?" Salazar said rather curiously. Erise smiled at all of them. She then sat down in an arm chair or she would start pacing.

"We will not, Arianna will. She knows what we need and she knows what will happen if we don't choose wisely. And who better to choose the Hogwarts heir/heiress then the Goddess of Wisdom. Arianna has chosen we will be leaving in abruptly five minutes any longer it will be to late." She said rather urgently while standing up going over to hug Merlin. Merlin looked at her like a father would a daughter and gave her smile and hugging her back.

The four founding fathers of Hogwarts all stood up and waited for Merlin to open the portal. Merlin waved his staph in a circular motion black whole appeared which was the portal they all walked through it and then it abruptly closed.

The six of them came out and was in a living room of a happy couple. There were pictures of family on all the walls. There was a woman with brown medium-long bushy hair with brown eyes she was nine months pregnant looked like she was panting. Erise stopped time and all six of them stepped forward each of the founding fathers put their two hands on the woman's abdomen and they started enchanting a spell. A golden glow bright as the sun spread through out the living room. Erise stepped forward pressed the medallion to the woman's abdomen and done as the founding four did started enchanting a spell but instead of a bright golden glow it was a black and red glow.

The spells were now complete. Erise looked at the woman's swollen stomach and thought this one little person in there is my daughter and savior of mankind wizard or muggle.

"Goodbye Arianna, we will meet again be careful. I love you my little Ari." She whispered with watery eyes. A stray tear had fell and she immediately wiped it away. Merlin touched her shoulder signaling that it is time to go the spell won't hold for much longer.

Merlin opened the portal and which they all walked through then they were gone.

"I love you to Mum." Arianna had whispered. Time then began back into motion.

The brown hair woman started panting getting up from her chair she went to the phone and dialed for an ambulance.

"I need an ambulance at #8 Privett Drive. Surrey, England. Come quick this baby is wanting out and I mean now." She then hung up and started her breathing like the doctor said and she started calling her husband from the dentistry office.

"Hello this is Dr. Dan Granger what can I do for you?" He asked nicely over to the phone. He was wondering when his wife would be calling. It seemed alittle to early for her to be calling now.

"DAN! You can get your scrawny little ARSE down to this house and get this BABY out of me and I mean now or you will not TOUCH this ARSE ever again you got that. Just get here baby coming it hurts." She then hangs up. She sits back down and continues her breathing treatment.

Dan couldn't believe it. He hung up the phone and started standing up slowly. His secretary Violet was giving him a strange look and then he looked in the mirror that was on the wall he looked pale as a ghost and was sweating like he just ran a ten mile jog. He then started panicking.

"Violet, Emma and baby and baby and Emma coming now, clear appointments from now til next week lock up please." He said so quickly he started rambling to himself. Where were his car keys?

"Okay sir and your keys are in your desk sir and don't forget your jacket." She said. A soon to be father. She can just picture him coming back to the office with black circles under his eyes like he look like he just came back from the dead. That thought shaking her head she started to laugh.

"Thank you Violet." He said while running out of the office.

He drove as fast as possible to St.Mary's Hospital. He ran through the sliding doors.

"Which room is Emma Granger in? She is having a baby, I have to be there. She will literally kill me if I am not there for my child's birth." He said stammering. The doctor just looked at him and smiled. The doctor smiled!

"Sir, she is in room two and it wouldn't be wise for you to be in there at the moment she is having contractions--." He started to say but the look on my face was furious. This man said he could not see his own wife. I grabbed him by the collar.

"I will see my wife SIR! This is my god damn first child's birth. I definitely and will not missed my child's birth got that big man. My wife would have your arse if she heard you speaking to me about our child." He yelled at the man. The doctor went pale and pointed which way her room was. The doctor looked at Mr. Granger and started shaking his head he doesn't know what he is getting himself into.

Dan started running down the hallway he came to room two. He heard a woman cursing. It was Emma. O no!

He opened the door and walked in to see his wife spread out on a hospital bed her legs up and spread apart on holsters. She looked absolutely breathtaking. Her brown bushy hair all put up in a bun, sweat coming sliding down her red face. So beautiful….

"DAN! Get it out please. I never want to have sex again. NEVER EVER! You got that.." She screamed over another contraction.

"Baby, you are so beautiful my darling Emma. Are children will be as beau--." He got interrupted by a scream from his wife. He was starting to worry.

"I will be right back Emma I have to go speak to the doctor." He left immediately without an answer. The doctor was coming in when he was coming out. He asked to speak to him privately.

"Is my wife supposed to be screaming all the time? Is there anything you can get her to stop the pain?" Dan asked suddenly. The doctor smiled and nodded.

"She wanted a natural birth. She didn't want no drugs effecting your child. There will be lots of pain." He said to Dan. They began walking back inside only to hear Emma screaming.

He then continued while checking Emma over "The baby is coming hold on Mrs. Granger when I say push you push do you understand?" he asked. She nodded repeatedly.

"Take a deep breath and push……..stop………push again….the head is out Emma you are doing a fine job." The doctor said. Dan look down he wish he hadn't done that he looked from Emma's face to the little head coming out of her and fainted but was caught by a male nurse that was near by.

"The baby is out Mrs. Granger. You have a beautiful baby girl." He said this while handing the baby to the nurse while he finished cleaning her up and writing in his chart. The male nurse handed her to Emma and asked "What will you name her?"

Emma looked down at her beautiful baby girl and then at her fainted husband laying on the other hospital bed next to hers completely knocked out. The baby started wiggling as in saying give me a name all ready..She then looked down and smiled while holding the babys little hand.

"Her name will be Hermione Jane Granger." She said smiling with bright smile.

The doctor looked from his chart to the child and bent down to shake the little girl's hand.

"Nice to meet you Hermione Jane Granger and welcome to this little world." He said with a smile while letting go. He noticed then her eyes were the darkest brown he has ever seen. He has never saw so many shades of brown in one eye color. She was special and will do great things but he had a feeling that Hermione already knew that.


	2. Hermione finds out

Hermione had always known she was different

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any songs which will be featured in this fanfic.

Emma has always known her little girl was special, not only magically but intelligently. Emma and Dan had Hermione enrolled into early development classes. They enrolled her when they caught Hermione reading mystery/horror novels in their bathroom. And three years old you aren't supposed to be reading that advance or have any other experience. When she got enrolled her advisors had never seen a child with so much potential at a young age. Hermione was known as a "miracle."

She was learning anything and everything that a normal three year old shouldn't be reading and learning. She couldn't get too much of knowledge or learning. She learned information from the World Wars to Chinese mythology. Dan and Emma got worried about Hermione being in the classes, they took her out saying "she wasn't experiencing a proper childhood." What they didn't know Hermione should take the advantage of being normal before it was too late.

_3 years later_

Hermione had always known she was different. She just never knew why. Incidents started happening before she was six years old. (Flying dolls, stuffed animals catching on fire, scratches healing quickly with out scars.) Hermione had this feeling she was never alone even when she was.

A year or two after getting took out of her advanced classes, Hermione saw a young boy getting a spanking by his father. She was leaving the book store with her parents. She stared and the boy didn't seem to understand what he did wrong. All Hermione could think was that this father of this boy should be punished. She didn't care who this man was you do not discipline your children like that especially taking advantage of it. The punishment she was thinking was scaring her and she ran right to the car and cried.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Hermione, come down and help set the table." Emma yelled upstairs and went back into the kitchen. She needed to take the chicken out of the oven. A six year old, Hermione huffed and came down stairs and hopped on a kitchen chair.

"Mom do I have to? Arianna and I was busy doing other things" Hermione whined started getting frustrated. Ever since Hermione could remember she done things normally a young child shouldn't do. But, Hermione was a leader not a follower. Emma sighed if she didn't know better her young daughter acted more like a teenager everyday.

"Yes you do young lady and don't you give me that tone." Her mother said sternly while stirring the marinara sauce. Hermione got up and started getting out the silver ware and wishing that she could have the table set in no time.

Emma Granger peeked out over her shoulder with the sauce pan and what she saw made her gasp and she brought her hands to her mouth, which made her drop the pan with sauce splattering everywhere. There were flying plates, napkins, glasses and silverware all floating and laying themselves on the kitchen table. She shrieked and made a grab for Hermione to get out of there. She grabs Hermione and the remaining utensils and plates that were still in mid air came crashing down. Glasses breaking there was a mess everywhere.

Emma looked from her daughter to the mess then back to her daughter.

She looked straight into her daughters eyes with a smile and asked "Honey, did you do that? Did you make them float?" Emma looking alittle worried but excited on the inside.

"No mummy, I just wanted to hurry up and set the table. I wanted to do it faster. I just got frustrated and wanted to go to my room mummy. Did I do something wrong?" She asked with a frown and watery eyes. "I didn't mean to honest."

"No baby girl you didn't do anything wrong. You did what I asked and we just had an accident that is all sweetie. Why don't you go up to your room and when your dad gets home we will have alittle talk okay?" She said sweetly. Emma knew her daughter was special but she didn't know she was a witch. Gran would have been proud.

Hermione started to go up the stairs. I wonder what happened I didn't want the plates to fall or break. Hermione stopped and turned around at the sound of her mother's voice.

"O and Hermione tell Arianna to wait til you are alittle older and tell her thank you. She will know what I mean." Her mother said while cleaning up the glass.

_Huh?_ Hermione thought. _Did you get that Arianna?_

"_I did. Tell her I will and you're welcome." Arianna replied._

"Mum she says she will and you're welcome." And with that Hermione ran upstairs with her bun bobbing up and down. Emma stood shaking her head. Emma knew that Hermione will soon find out the truth. She just hoped Arianna puts it onto Hermione gently.

Hermione got to her room which had books piled up on four large book shelves. Books were all over her room. There were subject ranging from child books to Chinese weaponry. The room consists of a four poster bed with a beautiful pink canopy flowing down from the ceiling to the floor.

"_Arianna what did my mom mean by thank you?" She thought. Her mother was acting a bit strange._

"_Hermione sweet you are too young to understand. How about when you are a couple years older I will explain or your mother will explain it to you." She said softly. Arianna knew she wasn't ready just yet to hear the truth._

"_But, I want to know now." She whined. Arianna sighed._

That night when Dan came home he and Emma had a little talk with Hermione. They told her about a world of wizards and witches. Hermione was fascinated. Emma explained to her about the incident in the kitchen was accidental magic. Hermione then connected the dots that was that night she found out she was a witch.

Over the years Hermione, learned she had strong magical powers. Arianna hadn't told her that she was a demon goddess yet but to keep her being a witch a secret to herself.

When she went to primary school, Hermione was at the top of her class. She tried so hard to make friends to her class mates but they called her alittle bobbing bookworm, that had hurt greatly and that night Hermione had cried her self to sleep. She just wanted friends. Arianna told her that not to worry about it that they wouldn't be good friends anyways. Hermione knew what Arianna thought of her having friends. She thought she was too good for them.

Arianna had explained to Hermione her powers were to only be used for good and defense. Hermione understood just because you have power doesn't mean you have to use it. You should always have fun.

Four years later (10 yrs old)

"Dad where is my box full of stuffed animals? And I can't find my book on Chinese mythology." Hermione yelled from downstairs in their new living room. Dan came from upstairs putting the bed frames up. He was leaning against the wall looking at his daughter going through all the boxes. Meaning looking through the boxes they were being levitated in the air so she could go through all them faster.

"Hermione Jean you do not have to yell and no magic til we get settle alright? I already put the box in your room on your bed by your chemistry set. Your book is already on the bookcase." Dan said simply. They had just moved into a new house in Surrey, London. The house has six bedrooms four bathrooms all bedrooms with walk in closets with a swimming pool. When Emma and Dan came upon this sale they jumped right for it.

They turned two rooms into studies, a guest room and one into a library which had more of Hermione's books then her parents. Hermione just had way too many books for a ten year old so they decided to give her the library.

"_Arianna, remember when we first became friends. I was so scared." Hermione said with a giggle. She was flipping darts in between her fingers and throwing them in the air and levitating them while aiming the dart at the dart board. Bulls eye every time. _

"_How could I forget, I almost gave you a heart attack. And it wasn't my fault you had tripped over the rug and ran into the door." Arianna said. Hermione could feel her grin. Hermone gave a huff._

FLASHBACK (Hermione age of 6)

Hermione was playing in her room with her dolls wishing she had friends like normal children. Why did she have to be smarter then other kids? She just wanted friends. Arianna thought that Hermione was much better then those other children. They were dumb, messy an unorganized. They think life is easy and just a game when there's a big world out there. Arianna always thought Hermione didn't need friends.

Hermione said to a doll _"Why can't I be normal? What's so wrong with me?" Hermione looked at the doll and started giggling. She couldn't believe her self talking to a doll of all people._

"_You are normal just different. And there is nothing wrong with you. If there was then there will be something wrong with me which I doubt that." A voice said. Hermione jumped up from her floor and looked around her room and then stood there and gaped at the doll._

"_Did you just talk? O great now I am hearing voices. Of course you didn't-" Hermione was cut off by the voice once again._

"_Of course the doll didn't talk are you insane?" The voice asked. Hermione went to run out of the room but she didn't quite make it. She ran tripped over the rug and when she went to open the door so fast she ran right into it and landed right on her bum._

"_Who are you" She asked from the floor while rubbing her bum. Hermione couldn't believe she was talking to her self. She started laughing._

"_My name is Arianna and I am here to mentor you. Did you ever think that there was more to life then the world you live in?" Arianna asked a six year old Hermione. _

"_I always thought I was different. I don't think but I know there is more to life then the world I live in. I know its weird coming from a young girl like me. I have these dreams well more like…never mind." Hermione said softly. _

"_You don't need to be afraid of me. I am in your mind. No one can see me or hear me only you. I am you sort to speak. I won't explain too much to you now. You are still too young. But, I do need to start teaching and training you." Arianna said. Hermione was afraid she was losing it. But Arianna seemed to make sense._

"_Okay. Why do I have to train?" Hermione asked simply._

"_Hermione, you are a witch. You need to become strong for yourself and for others. You are different for a reason." Arianna explained. _

_Hermione, thee Hermione six year old daughter of dentists is a witch._

"_O my. You mean a witch as in magic? Is that what happened down stairs in mum's kitchen?" Hermione asked excitedly._

_Arianna sighed and a little annoyed.. "Yes, as in magic. And yes that was accidental magic." Arianna said to herself "Don't forget she is only six." She chanted over and over._

"_I think my mum knows what I am. She said that we will have a talk tonight with dad. I'm a bit worried." Hermione stopped. "Well you should already know that. Duh, forgot you're in my head." Hermione said. _

"_There's another thing…, you are a __demon goddess__ but, under no circumstances are you allowed to tell anyone not even your parents." Arianna commanded. Hermione froze a demon what?! _

That night Hermione sat down with her parents. Dan and Emma explained about witches a wizards and a whole other world.

FLASHBACK ENDED

Hermione had smiled at the thought of her being a demon goddess and a witch. That was the best day of her life. She was different for a reason and that Hermione was grateful for and she had a reason to be different. And it wasn't because she was a freak or strange in any way this was who she was supposed to be.


	3. Rewriting

Hey Readers

Hey Readers! I know you will probably hate me after this. But the story isn't coming out the way I want it to. So, I am going to be rewriting it. I would rather stop now and rewrite then have a bunch of chapters up and rewrite all of them. I will have chapter one either up today or tomorrow.

Britt


End file.
